1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display systems for maps, graphs, charts and similar planar graphic representations, and particularly concerns display systems of type that are formed as separable modules, each module representing a portion of the display of a map, graph, chart or other planar graphic representation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The array of available modular display systems includes a variety of systems where a map, graph, chart or other planar graphic representation to be displayed is divided into portions or modules. For instance, the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 964,065 includes a vertically mountable display divided into interlocking modules connected by longitudinally locking pins. In addition, the portions of a map or other display may be formed as pages of a book, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,638, or may be removably disposed within a ring binder, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,218 and 4,673,197. Further, a portion of the surface of display portions may have a transparent surface that enables various markings to be drawn on and thereafter removed from the surface, so that, for instance, a route may be drawn on a map and later removed.
Despite the availability of such display systems, there exists a need in the art for a modular display system that is capable of use for conveniently drawing a route or similar on the surface of the modules disposed in a contiguous configuration, yet permits the modules to be separated and placed in a ring notebook.